Fate Sunset
by wolfmotherx513
Summary: Sunset most fight and survive in the holy grail war if she wants to see the day her name is cleared from the false charges of being anon-a-miss.
1. Chapter 1 The Games Begin

What would one do to have their greatest desire granted?

Within an abandoned theater we find a young girl with silver hair and Dark grayish violet eye's kneeling in front of an altar decorated with crystals of various size and purity. She then put her hands over her chest and proceeded to give a small prayer.

"Please... Whoever I summon, please give me the strength to win." begged the young woman as the altar began to give off with otherworldly energy and then the entire room was filled with light.

Would you fight for your dreams and ambitions?

In another location, set within an old subway station where a group of individuals all wearing dark green robes were standing in a runic circle. All of them chanting and drawing various bladed weapons from their robes.

"For our glorious queen, we give ourselves so that she may gain a worthy servant so she can win this holy war!" yelled one of the robed figures in a fanatic tone as the other's cheered and raised their weapons in preparation for what the ritual would require to summon the servant they wished to gain for their queen.

"FOR OUR GREAT QUEEN!" screamed the rest of the robed figures with the same fanatic glee as the first one. They then proceed to stab themselves without any hesitation, genuinely showing their devotion to their beloved queen, and when the final member fell to the floor dead. The runic symbols began to glow and released a dark green light, filling the tunnel with its otherworldly glow.

Would you sacrifice everything you have?

In a dark room, two individuals were standing in front of their own summoning circles. One was a tall male, and the other was a girl in her teens. That was all that could be described as they were both wearing robes that prevented anything else from being identified about them.

Without a word, both figures focused their energy into their summoning circles, which began to glow in their own unique light. One pitch black and the other, a bright golden light.

How many lives will you take to reach your goals?

The same thing was happening as various lights were being sited in different parts of the city. With many unnatural things occurring around those areas. Random blackouts, strange weather patterns, and every animal vacating the space.

But none of that matters, for we now turn our attention towards a bridge or more specifically what was under the said bridge. For under this old bridge, sleeping under its shadow was a young girl with fiery red hair with golden streaks that gave her hair the same mesmerizing beauty as the setting sun. The young girl tossed and turn in her sleep as if she was sensing the supernatural events happening around the city, but not waking from them, nor did she wake as a blood-red symbol appeared on her hand in the shape of a fiery sun.

Your will shall be tested in this holy war, and you shall face great peril and even death itself!

Just so you can be THAT much closer to winning your "prize."

THE WAR FOR THE HOLY GRAIL HAS BEGUN!

(line break)

The holiday season was upon us as holiday cheer, and merriment was at an all-time high for the city of Canterlot as the denizens walk around enjoying themselves and enjoying the time of year where everyone could spend time with the ones they love and care for.

"A-ACHOOO! Sniff… stupid weather."...well not everyone had the luxury to enjoy the holidays, as the young girl with the fiery red hair along with golden highlights that made her hair look like the sky during a sunset. With her developed body for her age and Cyan eye color, she was quite the beauty. Add in her Dark purple halter top with a red and yellow sun printed on it, an orange skirt and black leather jacket with a pair of leather boots, you have yourself what a certain fashionista would say, "a beautiful flower surrounded with danger." whatever that meant, could attest to.

Shaking those thoughts aside the young teen made her way to the city library while also making sure to keep her distance from the other people walking along the street and making sure to keep her right hand concealed from the public.

'Ok sunset, don't panic. So what if this is the third library in a list of duds when looking up info on this stupid mark.' Thought the young teen bitterly as she took a quick glance at her right hand which had a fiery red sun placed right on the back of it. It was just another headache she had to deal with along with the others that have been piling up.

First, some person called anon-a-miss pops up and starts throwing around people's secrets and having every student in the school at each other's throats. Then her friends accuse her of being anon-a-miss and turn their backs on her, and finally now that the school was being searched by the police at night, sunset had nowhere to live and now had to resort to sleeping under a bridge for the last two days!

'why? Why won't anyone believe me!? I have nothing to gain from leaking everyone's secret or have any reason to do so.' Sunset thought miserably as the painful memories of the last few days came popping up and the negative feeling that came with it.

'Just forget about it! If they want to abandon you so easily, then fuck them!' She thought venomously, clenching her teeth and screwing her eyes shut. Trying in vain to keep the flood of memories at bay but each memory, her blood boiled even more, and she was starting to see red. It was only because of the fear of making a scene in the middle of the street that she was able to reign in her anger.

Sighing in frustration as she made her way into the library not bothering to take in the grand appearance of the establishment and quickly going to the occult section searching through the books to find something she hasn't already found in previous libraries before. Sadly after looking through each book sunset sighed in disappointment when she couldn't see anything new, deciding that it was a waste of time she made her way out of the library and took notice of the setting sun.

"Dammit! I wasted too much time in that place, better get going if I want to make to the bridge before another blizzard pops up," she muttered, quickly running towards her temporary home not noticing the figure in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~(later that night)~~~~~~~~~

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Of all the time a Christmas parade comes around, it HAS to be on the very street I need to cross to get back to the bridge on time!" Sunset rages as she cuts a corner and rushes down another street desperately trying to get to her only cover from the incoming storm. As she decides to get a few extra seconds by going through an alleyway she ends up bumping into some of the last people she would ever want to meet.

"Well well well, what do we have here? If it isn't Shimmer bitch!" mocked the brute also known as hoops, a jock, and a bully of CHS. Standing beside him were his two lackeys, Dumb-Bell and Score, both glaring at her which means the anon-a-miss dilemma is still going strong.

"What do you want hoops? Can't you see I'm in a hurry?" an irritated sunset said as she tried to walk past the group of bullies but was stopped by hoops as he grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her back in front of him and his goons.

"Hold up, where do you think you're going? You still have a lot to answer to." Hoops said. Applying more pressure with each word, causing Sunset to wince in pain and tried to pry her arm from the iron grip but to no avail.

"Let go asshole!" screamed Sunset as she futilely tried to pry out of his grip, but before she could make any progress in escaping, she was grabbed by the neck by Hoops and slammed against the stone wall.

"How about you shut up and listen to me you bitch!" he yelled to a stunned Sunset who was wide-eyed by the anger in Hoops' voice, even his goons were gobsmacked at their leader's actions. "It's because of you and your stupid gossip post, that I got kicked off the football team." he raged as he played more pressure to her neck causing Sunset to start going limp as her vision was turning black.

"Yo! Hoops man, I know you're mad and stuff but don't you think you're taking things too far?" questioned dumb-bell with Score nodding in agreement but both backed away when Hoops sent them a glare.

"You two can back off! I've been waiting for this ever since my name was dragged through the mud because of this little bitch posting on the web that I used some steroid to help me win the big game last year," he ranted as he applied more pressure, causing Sunset's face to start turning blue.

"Hahahaha! Time to die you gossiping bi-" laughed Hoops but went silent mid-rant and fell over to the side, to the confusion of his friends. But that confusion quickly turned to horror as they noticed a dagger lodged in the back of his head.

"Wh-what the fuck!?" screamed Score before another dagger found it's marked at the center of his forehead. Leaving a scared shitless Dumb-Bell and an equally confused and scared Sunset.

"Screw this! I'm out of here!" screamed Dumb-Bell as he tried to make a break for it, but before he could even make it halfway out of the alleyway, one last dagger found itself buried in his spine causing him to fall in the snow. Much to Sunset's silent horror.

"O-oh my dear Celestia…" trembled a terrified Sunset as she could do nothing but look at the three dead bodies spread out around the alleyway floor. But then a voice was able to allow her to tear her eyes away from the gruesome sight as she caught sight of a middle-aged man wearing the oddest set of clothes she'd ever seen walking towards her.

"I had my doubt about these daggers master gave me, but they do work quite well!" commented the man as he walked towards Sunset while also admiring his handy work."I guess this is how an assassin feels like?" he wondered as he stopped in front of Sunset and flashing her a small grin that was anything but friendly.

"W-who are you?" questioned Sunsets as she was frantically thinking of a way to get away from this man who could kill someone so quickly.

The man's grin seemed to just get bigger after hearing the question and gave Sunset a bow as if he was on stage basking in the applause of an invisible audience.

'I'm glad you asked my dear girl, but sadly I can't give you my real name." stated the man as he rose up from his bow and gave her a smile that looked like it would split his face in two. "But you can call me CASTER.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

an old fic I did in on another site.


	2. Chapter 2 Night out with Caster

Last time on Fate/Sunset.

We find our unknowing hero placed in a dire situation.

"W-who are you?" questioned Sunset as she was frantically thinking of a way to get away from this man who had killed someone so easily.

The man's grin seemed to just get bigger after hearing the question and gave Sunset a bow as if he was on stage basking in the applause of an invisible audience.

'I'm glad you asked my dear girl, but sadly I can't give you my real name." stated the man as he rose up from his bow and gave her a smile that looked like it would split his face in two. "But you can call me...CASTER."

Will she be able to survive this ordeal or will she be just another casualty in this war?

We'll find out in the next installment of Fate/Sunset!

(line break)

Sunset has dealt with a lot of things since she came into the human world. Her own mistakes, three Sirens that tried to take over the world, and recently a Cyberbully that pretty much ruined her entire life. But all those things paled in comparison to the fear she felt at this very moment.

It took everything in her power not to break down crying as she began to fully realize the situation she found herself in, but she steeled herself and tried to find anything that could buy her a few precious seconds of time that could allow her to escape.

"It's unfortunate that I have to slay someone who looks like they were made to be on stage, and I would love nothing more than to see you there performing alongside my master, unfortunately, the war cannot allow such pleasantries. I just hope you don't take this personal but I must do everything in my power to have my master win" lamented Catster as he was quickly closing the gap between him and Sunset.

"W-what are you talking about!? What war? And who's this master you keep mentioning!?" questioned sunset, her temper rising, the longer her questions went unanswered. But sadly caster showed no interest in answering as he stepped even closer to the terrified girl.

But thankfully miracles happen in the most unexpected places. Right before the man calling himself Caster could take one step closer to Sunset, both individuals heard pain groans coming from a few feet away. Curiosity getting the better of him, Caster took his eyes off of Sunset and took a quick glance to where the voice came from.

"S-someone…please help me," begged Dumb-bell as he tried desperately to crawl out of the alleyway. Much to Sunset's pity and Caster's amusement.

"Hehehehe, well isn't this a surprise!" said an amused Caster as he proceeded to move to his new object of interest, completely forgetting Sunset at the moment."It's a strange sight to see a human in this day and age survive a wound like that. It's actually quite amusing to see today's humans still have the drive to survive." he mocked as he finished his stride towards the defenseless teen.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" screamed Dumb-Bell, any self-respect he might have had was out the window in the face of his imminent demise.

Caster's only response was to bend down and yank the dagger out of the sobbing teen's back, electing a pained scream from the injured youth, but Caster paid no mind as he simply stared down at the whimpering teen with an unreadable expression. But as if a switch was flipped, his face which was previously devoid of emotion, now sported a wide smile.

"Now now, there's no reason to act like that! if you really want to live, then who am I to deny you that?" conferred caster as he bent down and patted the sacred and confused youth on the head as if he didn't just slaughter said teens best friends and maiming him in the process.

"R-really?" asked the desperate teen, hope slowly building up as he truly believed that he might survive this night. But sadly any hope was dashed as the man in front of him, quickly switched back to a deadpanned expression and poor Dumb-Bell now found a dagger lodged in his throat.

He could only manage a few incoherent gurgles as he stared into the uncaring eye's of his murderer and as his world turned dark, Dumb-bell could only ask himself when things turned out so wrong.

"What a naive child. Thinking just because he didn't want to die, he would get a free pass." spat Caster as he looked down at the body of the teen he mercilessly killed. But he soon placed his usual smirk back on his face.

"Well now that's taken care of, how about we finish where we left off?" questioned Caster as he turns to look at his target, only to see that she was no longer in the area she was in previously.

"... master is not going to be pleased." stated the bewildered man. A gust of wind is his only reply showing that even the universe was dumbfounded by his blunder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(with Sunset.)~~~~~~~~~~~~

**RUN**.

That single word was the only thing that mattered to sunset at the moment as she pushed her body to the limit, running at speeds that would of turn a certain rainbow-haired school athlete green with envy.

'I have to get out of here find a place to hide or get help!' thought sunset as she ignored the strain her body was going through, all that mattered was getting as far away as possible from that psychotic man that called himself Caster.

But no matter how far she ran she could still feel as if he was still right behind her, and the very thought caused her already frantic heart to go into overdrive and made her even more determined to make as much distance between them as possible.

But she soon notices that the streets that were once bustling with activity a short while ago were now barren. Which only added more stress to the panicked teen as she tried desperately to think of a way to survive through this night.

"If I can just make it the police station maybe they cou- FUCK!" she screamed as a dagger flew passed her, nearly hitting her.

Looking back sunset saw from a block away was the psychotic man she'd been running from all this time with his arm outstretched showing that he was the one that threw the offending dagger. Another thing she took notice was the annoyed look on his face, obviously annoyed at his missed target.

And Sunset was more than happy to take advantage of his sudden case of stormtrooper aim and quickly bolted to the next corner, then through an alleyway. But sadly that would be one of her biggest mistakes as she soon realized that the alleyway was cut off at the center by a wall leaving her at a dead end.

"Shit! I got to hurry and find another shortcut befo-" her curse was cut short as another dagger flew past her this time so close that it cut off a few strands of hair barely missing an artery. She then slowly turned her head mechanically towards the alley's entrance, where her eyes soon landed on the figure belonging to Caster, and he did not look happy in the slightest.

"Huff... do you…huff, have any idea on how annoying it is chasing someone through these snowy streets?" questioned caster, each word parted with a tired wheeze as he tried to catch his breath, he then slowly stormed his way towards to cornered teen. Keeping his full attention on her as to not make the same mistake twice.

At this point, Sunset was pressed against the wall as tears slowly slid down her face as she desperately tried to think of a way out of this. But sadly the cruel realization slowly began to sink in and despair began to take hold as sunset's mind began to blur into a jumbled mess of thoughts, and though her mental breakdown, she failed to notice that the mark on her hand begins to glow.

"Well as fun as it was, our little game of cat and mouse must come to an end." chuckled Caster, looming even closer towards the panic teen while brandishing one last dagger, more than enough to finish this servantless master that had been given him a headache.

Something in Sunset had snapped after hearing this twisted freak nonchalantly talk about killing her. Treating this whole thing as a game and acting like killing her was as simple as stepping on a bug. The more she thought about it, the more her anger grew until the hopeless fear that was once present was now replaced with a burning fury that had Sunset glaring at her attacker with such ferocity it was able to stop him in place… or she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Caster P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'What's this?' I wondered as I saw my trembling pray now looking at me with such ferocity that could of had any normal man trembling…. Adorable that she thought she could frighten me with her cute little glare but sadly it would not help her.

But before I could continue my way towards her something caught my attention, the young woman's right hand was glowing. Was that her command seal? Why would her command seal be glowing like that? She had no servant and with the way she was glaring at me, I could tell she wasn't even aware of her own hand glowing with the immense power of it.

And then something even weirder happened. The young girl was now glowing with an otherworldly glow, and was it just me or did her hair just grow longer? And were those pony ears?

Whatever was going on I was going to put a stop to it right here and now! But before I could even try to throw the last enchanted dagger my master gave me, my young target let out a scream as the Prana from her and her command seal lashed out and caused a great blast of light and magic to go off between us nearly knocking me back.

What was that? Though the blast was small, only kicking up a cloud of dust that blocked my view I could sense that the small burst of magic contained both the reality-warping abilities and Prana levels of a reality marble. But that should be impossible. What in gods name did she do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( CASTER P.O.V END.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caster stood their confused and even…scared? Yes Caster was starting to feel frightened at the known anomaly that was his target and whatever was going on in that smoke cloud, and a small part of him was tempted to just leave and report back to his master then press on any further on what he was now considering a fool's errand.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, Caster steeled himself and prepared to throw his last dagger at his target and get this night over with. But before he could toss his weapon through the wall of smoke a loud noise akin to thunder rang out and the next thing Caster knew, a bullet shot out of the dust cloud and struck his dagger. Not only destroying it but also injuring his hand in the process as well,

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Caster as he held onto his now injured right hand, letting out curses in another language that sunset didn't understand. All he could do was glare at the now dissipating cloud of dust and finally lay eyes on the new threat, and when he did, he was now even more confused on the person's age and getup.

she looked to be of the same age as his target, with long black hair that reached to her lower back and ruby red eyes that twinkled with barely contained mirth. she was wearing a black Japanese military officers uniform with a gold ornament on her hat and a large crimson cape, and the last thing he noticed was that she was carrying a sheathed katana in one hand and, a large rifle in the other.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded Caster toward the newcomer. But much to his rage the young dark-haired simply smirked at him.

"Well now, I'm surprised a caster like you haven't figured it out yet…" mocked the youth as she quickly gave the injured caster a wider smirk and pointed her rifle at him. "You'd think a servant could tell when he was in the presence of another servant, especially when one is pointing a gun towards him." mocked the gunslinging youth to the now shocked caster who was now sweating nervously.

'How could this have happened!?' caster screamed mentally as he racked his brain for an answer that could explain how someone could summon a servant without an altar or an object that could be used to summon a servant. But before he could think any further in the subject, he felt a sudden pull in the back of his mind giving him a silent demand to leave the area. "master ?" muttered Caster under his breath before a grin placed itself on his face as a plan came to mind.

"Oi, why ya just standing there? Shouldn't we start fighting or something?" Question the gun touting youth as she was wondering why the older servant went silent and why he was now giving off a creepy grin.

What no one was expecting was for the middle-aged Caster to give his two enemies a bow as if to thank them for a lovely evening.

"Hahaha! I must admit, I'm surprised at the new turn of events. I must truly applaud you on such a twist that would of been passed down in legends as a great stage performance!" praised caster never looking up as he spewed praises and applause to the two confused teens. Neither of them noticing that the injured servant was reaching for one of his vest pockets.

"And to truly reward such a performance i give you…. THIS!" he yelled as he tossed a round blue object at the two. Reacting on instinct the young servant fired off another bullet towards the object, shattering it in mid-air. But to the two youth's surprise, the shattered remains of the orb glowed, then exploded which knocked them both back slamming them both against the wall.

When the dust cleared only the two teens remained in the alley and Caster was nowhere to be found much to the annoyance of an irritated gunslinger.

"Tch! that coward dares to mock me!." muttered the teen as she got up and brushed off the snow covering her. "oh well, he won't get off so easily next time right mast-" the servants questioned cut short as she turned to see her new master still lying on the snow-covered ground unconscious.

The gunslinger could only look in bewilderment as she realized that things might be harder than she thought.

"Sigh… I have a feeling that this war might last longer than I hoped." sighed the red-eyed servant as she gently picked up her master and started making her way out of the alley and to somewhere warm and safe for her young master for the night.

The finale servant has been summoned!

now the great holy grail war can finally commence!


End file.
